


Love Remixed

by marytalouise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, DJ - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytalouise/pseuds/marytalouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi frequents a club nightly, a one-sided love compelling him to listen to his favorite DJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Remixed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuki_Kiryuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Kiryuu/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to Yuki_Kiryuu who gave me this prompt.  
> I hope you enjoyed!

Levi stopped in front of the bouncer guarding the door into Club Maria. The man eyed Levi before letting him through. He was a V.I.P. member, and all the bouncers knew who he was.

As Levi stepped in, he paused to let his eyes adjust to chaos of sights and sounds. The building was big, with a wide room that most club goers spent their time in. Levi spent most of his time in the private rooms, but not because he was a drug dealer (at least he wasn’t anymore) nor because he was spending time with women; no- Levi liked to listen to Eren’s music in peace.

Strobe lights gave the club scene a sense of hurried dancing, the flashes causing Levi’s eyes to cringe. As that song came to a close, the strobe lights shut down and laser lights made sweeps across the room. UV lights hung along the walls, lighting up everyone who was wearing white with a bright glow.

The bass from the remixes playing vibrated throughout the entire club, shaking the floor underneath Levi’s boots and assaulting his ears. Levi closed his eyes for a moment, just letting the beat wash over him. Eren had already started his shift as a DJ; Levi would recognize the unique and subtle rhythms Eren incorporated to popular songs anywhere.

“Where Did the Party Go?” by Fall Out Boy started playing and Levi appreciated the spin that Eren put on the song – but Levi would appreciate anything Eren played.

Opening his eyes, Levi sighed in resignation. He had to move across the throng of sweaty, writhing mass on the dance floor to get to his V.I.P. room. Levi steeled himself, and began making his way through the crowd, trying his hardest to avoid being touched by the sweaty bodies around him. Unfortunately, Eren was the most popular DJ and the club was packed, not to mention all the people getting tipsy. Levi had been thoroughly jostled as he finally reached the door to his room.

Getting out his electronic key, Levi swiped the card through the key slot and a small green light appeared, confirming that Levi could enter. He opened the door, quickly shutting it behind him as he stepped into the small room. It was stocked with a circular couch, a small table and mini-fridge full of alcoholic beverages.

Levi opened the fridge, removing a bottle of whiskey. Normally he wouldn’t drink his whiskey cold, but it couldn’t be helped. It wasn’t a cheap bottle of whiskey, but for the price Levi paid to be a V.I.P. he didn’t expect anything less.

He poured a generous amount in a glass, and then set it on the small table near the couch before taking his seat. He grabbed the remote to the room’s stereo system, and turned the music on. Levi didn’t want to damage his ears and kept the volume relatively low; he could still feel the vibrations from the club room, so it didn’t really matter what volume he set the music at.

Eren’s voice came through the speakers, announcing that he would be taking a break, but not to worry because he’d compiled a good playlist of tracks he approved of.

Levi “awh”-ed with the rest of the club, just silently. Basshunter’s “Now You’re Gone” started blasting through the speakers, and Levi turned it down, annoyed. Not only was the song ironic, but he’d come here for Eren’s music, and although what was playing now wasn’t bad, it wasn’t what he wanted.

Levi began debating on whether or not to leave, even though Eren had only said it was a break, who knew how long it would be before he came back.

Levi was about to grab his things and leave when a knock sounded from the door. Levi was surprised; he’d never had a visitor in all his time renting the V.I.P. room.

He opened the door and stared in shock, gray eyes meeting turquoise ones. Eren stood before Levi, dressed in dark skinny jeans and a tank top that showed off his toned arms.

Eren smiled and Levi felt his breath catch. “Can I come in? I want to talk to you.”

Levi turned sideways, motioning with his hand for the younger man to enter before shutting the door.

Silence hung in the air; Levi wasn’t quite sure what to say. He hadn’t been aware that Eren even knew who he was.

Eren’s voice cut through the quiet. “You must be wondering how I knew who you were,” Eren laughed nervously. Levi was surprised, again. How had Eren guessed what he’d been thinking when they’d only just met?

“Well, I’ve seen you most of the nights that I DJ here, and I was curious about you. I asked around, to see if anyone knew you and the bouncers told me you were a V.I.P., and the security guards inside told me where to find your room. So here I am.”

Levi cleared his throat. “I see.”

Eren gestured to the couch. “May I?”

Levi nodded, following suit. “Would you like a drink?”

Eren shook his head. “I have to get back to work eventually.”

Levi shrugged and took a sip of the now luke-warm whiskey, and Levi “hmm”-ed appreciatively.

“So,” Eren began, “why do you come to the club so often? I work a lot, and like I said I almost always see you here.”

“I like your music,” Levi deadpanned.

Eren seemed taken aback by Levi’s straight-forwardness, but smiled nonetheless. “Thank you, it’s nice to hear it every once in a while.”

Again, they settled into silence and, again, Eren was the one to break it.

“You’re quite beautiful, you know? What’s your name?” Eren murmured thoughtfully. Levi fought the blush he felt creeping over his cheeks, and he gazed at Eren. He was lounging on the couch, one arm over the top, tank and jeans molded to his body. No, Eren had it wrong. Eren was the beautiful one, not Levi.

Of course, Levi didn’t say any of that. Instead, he scoffed, a sort of playful tone making its way into his voice, “My name is Levi. Men aren’t beautiful, by the way.”

Eren didn’t crack a smile like Levi expected, instead he stayed deadly serious. “You are, though.”

Levi swallowed hard. Eren kept doing things he didn’t expect, and Eren’s own straight-forwardness caught him off-guard. He didn’t like the tables being turned on him.

Eren put his legs up on the couch so he could crawl on the couch, hands and knees moving slowly so that if Levi wanted he could move away.

However, Levi was rooted to his seat, the sight of Eren crawling towards him leaving him aroused. Eren reminded Levi of the cheetahs he sometimes saw on a nature channel- all smooth lines and graceful, unhurried, knowing they’ve got their prey right where they want them.

Eren reached Levi, kissing him gently at first, while throwing one leg over Levi’s lap, straddling him.

Levi didn’t respond at first, too shocked by the turn of events, but as Eren nipped at his lower lip, Levi growled, responding with a passion he hadn’t known he’d possessed. Eren gasped at the sudden change in Levi, and Levi used it as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Eren’s mouth. He tasted like gum, and a hint of something Levi couldn’t identify, but loved.

Eren fought, in vain, to regain control over the situation. Levi began to chuckle, but it was cut off by a growl of need as Eren began to move his hips. Eren smirked down at Levi, and although normally that would have pissed Levi off, with Eren he found it oddly arousing.

Levi picked up the young man, surprised at how light he was, and laid him down on the couch. Eren gazed up at him, cheeks flushed and breathing hitched. _No,_ Levi thought again. _Eren was the beautiful one._

Levi took off his own t-shirt, bending over to kiss Eren thoroughly before taking of his tank top.

Levi sat back, admiring Eren’s toned abdominals. He didn’t have a six-pack like Levi himself, but you could tell that Eren took care of his body.

Levi scooted back, so that when he bent over his mouth hovered over Eren’s abs. He placed a light kiss just below Eren’s belly button, and then slowly made his way up, randomly kissing and licking his way up to Eren’s nipples. They were already semi-hard from the shivers that seemed to wrack Eren’s body after Levi licked him.

It was Levi’s turn to smirk, as he placed a mouth over one of Eren’s nipples, expertly twisting the other between his thumb and forefinger.

A moan escaped Eren’s mouth, and he blushed, seemingly surprised at the sound that had escaped from his own mouth.

Levi removed his mouth, only to replace it with his other hand as his mouth trailed up to Eren’s neck. He kissed the place where Eren’s prominent collarbones met his neck and Eren shivered again. Levi licked the spot once, slowly, before latching his mouth on and sucking hard, leaving a mark.

“Levi,” Eren groaned, voice filled with a sense of urgency.

Levi’s eyes darkened with lust as he pulled away, undoing the buttons on Eren’s jeans. When both Eren’s jeans and boxers where on the floor, Levi admired Eren, completely naked.

Eren pouted, “No fair, you’ve still got too much clothing on.”

Levi chuckled, and dressed down so that they were both equally naked.

Eren sat up, grabbing Levi’s shoulders and pulling him down for a kiss. Eren’s hips began to move, rubbing their erections together. After only a few minutes, Levi broke away from Eren’s kiss.

“I need to prep you _now,_ otherwise I won’t be able to hold back, and I don’t want you to get hurt,” he said gently, cupping Eren’s face.

Eren swallowed, and nodded.

Levi sucked on three of his fingers, only pulling them out when they were sufficiently coated with saliva. He lifted Eren’s hips, and slid one finger into Eren’s entrance. Levi felt Eren tighten, and he murmured gently, “Relax, Eren.”

Levi began to move his finger as Eren relaxed, and soon Eren was ready for the second finger. Levi slid the second one in, and heard Eren hiss in pain. Levi waited quietly as Eren relaxed around his fingers, and Levi began moving.

This time, Levi pushed in deeper, looking for Eren’s pleasure spot. Levi felt his fingers brush up against a bundle of nerves, and Eren cried out. Levi glanced at the angle of his fingers, so that when Levi was actually inside Eren, he could make Eren feel pleasure.

Levi inserted the third and last finger, moving his mouth to Eren’s member, hoping that the pleasure would cause Eren to manage the pain a little easier. It must’ve worked, because Eren relaxed quickly and Levi pulled out his fingers, positioning himself to enter, but he paused, wanting to make sure Eren was ready.

Eren was panting below him, his body covered in a sheen of sweat and an arm thrown over his face.

“What are you waiting for?” Eren asked quietly, seductively.

Levi grabbed Eren’s arm with the hand that hadn’t touched Eren’s anus, and moved it to the side. Eren turned his head in surprise.

“I want to see your face, Eren. Don’t cover it back up.”

Eren nodded mutely and Levi entered him slowly. Eren’s face contorted in pain and he groaned. Levi stilled once he was all the way inside.

“Remember, relax. Tell me when it’s okay to move.”

After a few moments, Eren nodded his okay, and Levi began to move, gently.

Eren was looking at Levi, panting. Levi apparently wasn’t going fast enough for Eren, because he began to thrust his hips slightly fast than Levi’s. Levi smiled, a small smile, and Levi grabbed Eren’s hips, forcing them to go at his pace.

Eren groaned. “More, Levi.”

Levi swallowed. If Eren kept acting like that, he wouldn’t last long.

Levi positioned himself so that the angle he was penetrating was similar to that of his fingers earlier. Levi surprised Eren and quickly thrust into him, hitting his prostate.

Eren cried out in surprise. “W-what is that? It – ngh!”

Levi thrusted again, cutting off whatever sentence Eren was trying to get out. Levi watched as Eren’s eyes closed and moans escaped Eren’s mouth.

Lacking anything to grip, Eren reached up and held onto Levi’s shoulders, fingers digging in so hard that Levi was sure they would leave marks. He could feel himself getting close; Eren was so tight and hot that it was hard to control himself.

Levi reached down and started stroking Eren’s member, determined to make them reach that high at the same time.

Eren called out, “Levi! If you keep doing that I’m going to-!”

Levi’s thrust became more hurried and soon he felt Eren tighten around him, Eren reaching his limit. Eren’s release spurred Levi’s own, and Levi collapsed in an exhausted heap on top of Eren.

Levi kissed Eren’s neck slowly –

and a knock on the door jolted Levi out of his dream.

He groaned, as his hard-on brushed against the fabric of his jeans. Lev glanced down, thankful that he’d worn skinny jeans; they were so confining that when he had a hard on you couldn’t tell, and the dark dye of the fabric also helped to hide it.

Levi rubbed his eyes tiredly, getting up as the knock sounded again.

Levi opened to door to see Eren standing there.

“Ah! There was someone in here. It’s 2:30, the clubbed closed a half-hour ago. Good thing I decided to check the room logs, it said that you hadn’t opened your door after entering the first time, so…” Eren grinned, and then looked at Levi, a questioning look in his eyes. “Hey, I recognize you. You come here often, right? I see you a lot. My name is Eren Jaeger, I DJ here most nights.” Eren held out his hand.

Levi glanced down at it, shocked. Well, it wasn’t the fast start that he’d dreamt about, but it was a start nonetheless.

Levi grabbed Eren’s hand, shaking it. “I’m Levi Rivaille. It’s nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I feel like I was been a tease and I'm sorry but I just couldn't get this scenario out of my head. T_T
> 
> Reviews are always welcome, and you can tell me what you think through tumblr (bakageta-ai) or the comments!


End file.
